1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and particularly to a set of building or construction panels where each panel includes edge-protruding engagement members for releasable engagement with corresponding apertures formed through a planar portion of each panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building structures for children are typically either cube-shaped blocks that simply sit next to and on top of one another, or lock together using a series of protrusions and corresponding recesses. In the latter case, the protrusions are commonly formed on the top of each panel for reception in recesses formed in the bottom of an adjacent panel. Although structures formed from such blocks provide vertical stability in a similar manner to that of a brick wall, there is no direct horizontal linkage between horizontally adjacent ones of the blocks, thus making a structure formed from such blocks fundamentally weak. Further, as the sides of the blocks are not in direct connection with one another, secure connections for structures other than planar walls, such as a perpendicular joint between two blocks, are not possible. Thus, a set of construction panels addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.